


Take Your Own Advice

by keeryeun



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babysitter Steve, F/M, I promise I’ll finish this one day, Self Confidence Issues, i kinda made a low key tragic backstory for Steve since we don’t know much about his backstory, mostly just soft steve, referenced abuse, slow uploads, so i do apologise but angst is what I write best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeryeun/pseuds/keeryeun
Summary: Five times Steve Harrington did something for a friend and one time he did something for himself.





	1. Reassurance

Steve grinned as he watched Dustin waltz through the school doors, skip in his step from the prior, much needed confidence boost. He sat waiting in the car till he could see and make sure the kid had gotten into the building with no trouble, not that he needed to worry anymore; all that supernatural shit that had been going on, the shit that he felt was maybe too late to ask anyone an explanation for had been taken care of to his knowledge. That didn’t stop him from watching through his car window, peering through the glass into the school, gentle lights emanating through the window panes and the muffled sound of music just reaching his ears as kids all shapes, sizes and ages had fun with their friends. 

He’d never been a fan of the Snow Ball, he didn’t like to dress up fancy to be embarrassed by his mediocre slow dancing skills, he’d never been gentle on his feet or elegant in any way at that. Sure it was nice to get together with friends, not that the past years he had gone, the friends he’d gone with were any good for him at all. To be honest it was probably the best “party” (if you could call it that) he’d been to with any of those old friends, because there were teachers there nobody could cause any fuss or fights. Whereas with every other party he’d gone to with Tommy, drama was to ensue. 

Of course last years Snow Ball he’d gone for Nancy. She’d been excited for it for a while, she needed something to take her mind off of all the things that had happened in the year, she deserved it. And so he begrudgingly went unbeknown to her, he’d faked some excitement just to see her smile. That definitely had been the best Snow Ball he’d gone to and it was only because of Nancy. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t end up enjoying himself, even the slow dance part. In fact that was his favourite part that year. To hear Nancy giggle as he tripped on his own feet and stumbled around the school hall as he tried to keep his hands on her waist for some sort of balance. To see her happy after losing her best friend that year, for him to have been a complete and utter asshole to her and still somehow manage to have her stay with him was almost unfathomable to him, he didn’t feel he deserved her forgiveness but Nancy has always been one for forgive and forget. 

He still thought that. That he didn’t deserve Nancy. And maybe that was why he thought “It’ll be alright” As he watched her through the window, a smile on her face as she looked in Jonathan’s direction. 

It’ll be alright. 

He was happy for her, he was happy because she was. But at the same time it was bittersweet. He was still hung up on her, upset that things couldn’t have worked out better for them but shit happens right? He was just grateful that they could still stay friends, he’d rather that than lose her completely and he knew that Jonathan would treat her better than what he did. That’s what he had to believe to make it okay. The whole fake it till you make it scheme. The one Steve had been partaking in for most of his high school life. 

It wasn’t that he was a completely different person than what he showed on the outside but he definitely hid a lot of his real personality for a long time in school. Specifically when he was friends with Tommy and he had the whole “King Steve Harrington” persona to keep up with. Everyone knew his name and he was quickly branded as a heart throb by god knows who by his standards and suddenly he was perceived as a whole different person than what he actually was. He’d been a dick in the past, only trying to impress his “friends”, get some brownie points within the popular kids gang. He’d been faking that whole persona and it took him going way to far and being downright nasty to someone he loved for him to realise he’d gone far enough with it. He was then glad he’d ditched Tommy and the crew for Nancy instead, it had been the best decision he’d made. Deep down he was rather insecure, he’d also been a shy kid always finding it hard to make friends when he was in kindergarten and elementary. He got embarrassed easily and blushed whenever he was complimented, he definitely wasn’t as cool as Dustin seemed to think he was. 

Steve sighed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before starting the engine and heading home, he definitely had something better he could be doing rather than moping, watching everyone else from his school enjoy themselves at a stupid dance as he sat alone waiting in his car for his ex-girlfriends little brothers best friend to get out the building. When he put it in words it seemed rather strange that he’d formed this bond with Dustin despite not having much of any connections to him at all familial, or friend wise. That didn’t stop him from really caring for the kid though, he was fun to be around and a good distraction. 

Steve whistled a tune as he locked his car and walked up the driveway to the door of his house. He could see the lights were on in the sitting room, his parents were home. 

He quietly closed the door behind him, trying to inconspicuously enter the house and run upstairs to his room before anyone could confront him for something. The two were bickering about something, as usual, he rolled his eyes and walked upstairs now unbothered if they heard anymore as they seemed too occupied within their argument to care. 

Steve’s real Dad had died when he was young; car crash with a drunk driver. He didn’t remember much about him, he was around four years old when he died, all he could remember was seeing his mom upset about something and not understanding what. He found that maybe the years he was being raised by a single mom were the reason he was great at the whole babysitting thing and had a rather caring nature. He loved his mom with all his heart, he’d do anything for her but in the recent years things had been tough. His mom had met his step dad when he was 10 years old. He was unsure of the rich business man at first, thinking he was maybe just wanting something out of his mother, but slowly grew fond of him, he obviously loved his mother and that was enough for Steve. But when they got married and the years went by the more they argued and screamed and became unhappier with each second they spent together. Steve really didn’t know why they hadn’t gotten a divorce. He was fed up of the shouting, especially when he was often brought into it unwillingly or was the reason for it all in the first place over some stupid reason like not hanging the washing on the clothes line. 

But Steve wouldn’t tell them to get a divorce. The one time he did, there was a heated argument and he was brought into it as always, he’d finally had enough and shouted the preposition. It went silent and his step father had walked right up to him and slapped him in the face. Steve was taken aback for sure, what hurt him more was seeing his mother say not one word, she almost didn’t seem fazed by the action. And so he never mentioned it again, and most likely never would. 

So he just had to deal with it.

He slammed his bedroom door shut to try drown out the argument and slumped onto his bed, rubbing his face with both hands and running his fingers through his hair as he gave a deep exhale. He then reached over to his bedside cabinet, grabbing the Walkman with the headphones attached. He placed the headphones on and rewinded the tape back to the start, pressing play and laying his head back onto his pillow as the soft sounds of David Bowies ‘Space Oddity’ played through his ears. 

—

He was abruptly awoken by a ringing telephone and the sound of a finished tape recording as he shot up from his bed, stumbling as his butter fingers struggled to grasp onto the phone. 

“H-hello?” Steve answered as he groggily rubbed his eyes. 

“Steve? It’s Dustin where are you?” Spoke the kid on the other line, concern in his tone. 

“Shit” Steve muttered under his breath as he haphazardly tried to slip his shoes on with one hand as he noticed the time on the clock hanging on his wall; 9:20pm. The ball finished at 9. 

“Shit, sorry dude I’ll be right there I just lost track of time. Is there anyone there with you? Just stay inside the school, don’t stay outside it’s cold and dark, just... just stay I’ll be-right-there.” Steve rushed before slamming the phone down and running out his bedroom door and down the stairs. 

He was halfway across the driveway when he muttered another curse under his breath as he ran back to the house and grabbed his car keys from his jacket pocket on the coat rack. Never had Steve gotten in and started his car as quick as he slammed on the gas pedal and sped off through the night. 

Steve pulled up by the school where he spotted Dustin, alone, sitting on the low wall next to the entrance, looking rather interested in the ground below him. Steve frowned as he pulled up the handbrake, parking the car. He opened the door and left the car, walking towards the kids spot, looking around for anyone with him. There were a few stragglers still being picked up and some teachers gathered around the entrance; at least the kid hadn’t been left completely alone, Steve would’ve felt even worse. Steve tapped Dustin on the shoulder,

“Hey, home time. I’m so sorry I was late bud I should’ve been more observant.” 

Dustin looked up at him, a small smile on his lips as he shrugged. Unlike Dustin to not give him the flashiest grin there could be Steve became concerned. The kid stood up and started walking towards the car, not a word spoken by the “man of many words” as to say as Steve followed his tracks and opened the door to the drivers side. They both gave a huff as the slumped into the seats of Steve’s old car passed down from his step dad. They sat in silence for a couple seconds before Steve began clicking his tongue. He watched as Dustin twiddled with his fingers, concentration in his eyes and looking a little somber, something was definitely up. 

“How was the ball?” Steve broke the silence, urging the kid to speak up. 

“Fine” Dustin shrugged again as his concentration on his moving fingers became more intense. 

“Just fine? Somethings up right or you wouldn’t be this quiet” Steve finally gave in and straight up asked the question on his mind. 

Dustin screwed his brows together and blinked hard, Steve could see his eyes glistening in the streetlights low beams through the car windows. Oh no. Something hit a nerve, he made the kid upset, he’s gonna cry. Steve’s panic set in his head. 

“Hey, hey, hey I’m sorry I was late I really am if it’s that you’re upse-“

“No it’s not that Steve, it doesn’t matter” Dustin cut him off, still not looking him in the eyes.

“It does matter, it does, tell me what’s up dude. This should’ve been good night for you I want to know what’s made it end like this.” The older boys mothering tendencies came through as he pressed at Dustin for answers. 

“Fine.” Dustin huffed, a pout forming on his lips and tears appearing in his eyes fully now, “None of the stuff you told me worked. It only worked for you because you’re you that shit’ll never work for me. The girls all rejected me I was the ONLY one with nobody to dance with, Will, Mike, Lucas, they all had somebody and I was the loser with no one because I’m the outcast of them all.” Dustin let it all out as some tears streamed down his face. “Nancy danced with me and she told me some nice things but I know it was only because she felt bad for me.” The kid rubbed his eyes and gave a deep exhale as he looked out the car window, not bearing to look at Steve in fears he’d feel disappointed. 

Steve was taken aback. His first feeling was guilt. Maybe he hadn’t taught Dustin all those “tactics”, to be fair they hadn’t really worked too well for him in the past, I mean, look at how his last relationship went, he definitely wasn’t an expert on romance and love. He of course hadn’t meant for any of that shit to happen to Dustin, though, he did think that the confidence facade would’ve worked in his favour. Apparently not. What did kids that age think was romantic? Guess he’d never find out. 

“Dude I’m so sorry, shouldn’t have told you any of that I don’t know what I’m doing either.” Steve managed to muster up, not exactly words of encouragement. “But hey look, those girls, they don’t matter okay.” He put his hand on the kids shoulder and made him turn around to face him. “In a years time, they won’t matter, maybe even a couple months. Just because they didn’t want to dance with you doesn’t meant that there isn’t someone out there that does right? You know the saying, plenty fish in the sea.” 

Slightly more encouraging. 

“Plus you’re young. You have plenty time and just because all your friends are all loved up or whatever doesn’t mean you have to be. And don’t for a second think it’s because they’re ‘better than you’ or because you’re an ‘outcast’, it’s just because the person that’s right for you maybe just hasn’t quite reached you yet. And that’s okay, there’s plenty time for it yet.” Steve finished as Dustin sniffled and wiped his nose with his suit sleeve. 

Maybe Steve himself should listen to some of his own words of encouragement. They’d maybe come in useful for him too. 

Dustin managed to look at Steve now, she’s still glistening but with a weak smile on his lips. 

“Thanks Steve. I just thought... you’re so good at this stuff, it looks easy for you.” The kid responded. 

Steve snorted. If only he knew. 

“Trust me it’s... not easy it’s just, not me at all. That’s maybe why it was popular with some girls because I wasn’t being me. God, I’m really not good at this stuff I’m just an okay actor, trust me on that.” Steve raised his eyebrows and gave Dustin a smile. 

There it was. Big cheesy Dustin smile glaring in his face; just what he wanted. 

“Maybe you’re not as cool as I thought you were then.” The kid muttered almost under his breath but being sure Steve could hear loud and clear.

Steve laughed at that, “yeah, definitely not.” 

“But seriously, don’t worry about all that shit okay? Girls are... confusing. Maybe we’ll both work it out one day but it doesn’t have to be soon.” Steve lightly punched Dustin on the shoulder, giving him the last words of reassurance as the kid nodded and flashed him a grin before they headed off to the Henderson’s abode.


	2. Affinity

 

Steve was home alone, it was 5:30pm on a Friday night, he’d ordered himself a pizza and was kicking back in the lazy boy with a slice hanging from his mouth as he switched the TV channel to the one that always seemed to have constant re-runs of ‘Cheers’. He took one bite before he heard a loud knock on the front door. He jumped at the sound, not expecting any visitors and shoved the rest of the pepperoni slice into his mouth before jumping up to check through the sitting room window to see if he could see who it was. His heart began pounding when he saw the Hawkins Police Department car sat outside his driveway.

Something had happened. Dustin was hurt, Nancy? The upside down had opened up again and Mike had been taken. The list was endless, replaying every possible scenario in his head as he took each step towards the front door. He hesitated before swinging it open, coming face to face with Chief Jim Hopper, sheriffs hat a top his head in full work uniform. He looked a little flustered, out of breath even.

“Hey kid, I would’ve called but I just didn’t have time and I wouldn’t be doing this if it weren’t completely necessary.” Hop spoke very fast paced, taking a breath before continuing, “I’m gonna need you to look after Jane til around 10pm, I would’ve gotten Joyce but she working late, you were my second thought. I got called into work, something important enough that they interrupted me watching the game to answer so it better be good.” The cop continued, screwing up jus brows at the inconvenience, Steve yet to even reply. “I’ll give you a ride to the place, also since it’s short notice I’ll pay you or whatever I just... need someone to look after her for a while, she’s not feeling 100% right now, I’d just rather someone was there.” Hopper finished with pleading eyes looking through Steve’s.

The guy was obviously desperate, and even if he wasn’t Steve was too intimidated by him to say anything that would oppose him. The man could probably rip someones head off if he had to.

A little dazed, Steve replied “yeah... yeah, sure whatever you need officer.”

Hopper then thanked him and Steve promptly found himself in the passenger seat of the police car, his half eaten pizza left on the sitting room coffee table to get cold.

He’d never spoken much with the Officer, a few words here and there when all the Upside Down shit was going on but other than that, it wasn’t like he would’ve ever expected him to show up at his door asking him to babysit the girl with supernatural powers that nobody but Steve himself seemed to be fazed by. He supposed he knew about him looking after the kids when they were all trying to save the world but other than that, he didn’t know very much about the man at all other than the town rumours that floated around every once in a while.

He knew that he’d lost his daughter, and then he and his wife had left eachother too. That was pretty well known news around Hawkins. Especially when people noticed how self destructive and easily angered the officer had become afterwards. Steve didn’t blame him like some other people did though, he thought the reasons he was the way he was were pretty justifiable, nobody should have to watch their kid die before them, it was a god awful thing to think about. But Steve was glad that Hop had Jane now, or Eleven? He wasn’t sure what he should call her.

Speaking of, he didn’t know much about the girl either other than she could do some crazy telekinesis shit that he doubted he’d ever get an explanation for. In fact he didn’t even know of the girls existence til a few weeks ago. She walked into that house and everyone had some sort of emotional reunion and Steve was left wondering who the hells kid this was and how did everyone seem to know what was going on but him. Afterwards, Dustin and Lucas had given him a brief explanation but had gotten tiresome after he began asking “too many questions” and repeating them to see if he’d heard them correctly. They’d told him the basics; Eleven (or Jane) had been part of some whack science experiment by the government and she escaped and with her the Demagorgon also escaped, took Will to the Upside down and the rest is history. He knew that the girl didn’t speak too much, though supposedly she’d learned a lot more since the boys had first found her. Maybe he’d be able to have some sort of conversation with her.

Hopper had explained that Jane had a fever joined by a cold, it was Winter so it was pretty common. He’d told Steve to make sure she has something to eat (preferably not Eggos) and that she’s relatively easy to look after once she gets used to you, Steve had a feeling it would take a lot longer than just a few hours til she got “used to him” and so expected her to be at least a little hostile.

Steve was lead through the forest in Hawkins by the chief of police until they were stopped outside a small house (or shack? It seemed too small to be called a house but not hick enough to for a shack). He was then taken through the door of the home and was immediately greeted by the sight of Jane, bundled in blankets, laying on the couch watching TV. She turned at the sound of the opening door and frowned as she saw Steve step into the premises, she must not have been expecting guests tonight either.

Steve then watched as Hopper made his way over to her, pressing the back of his hand against her head and sighing,

“Still burning up”, the chief said as he ruffled the kids hair gently.

He then kneeled down next to her, “you know Steve right?”

Jane gave Steve a skeptical look before nodding lightly in answer.

“Okay well he’s gonna look after you tonight okay? Work called, I don’t know how late i’ll be back and I don’t want you here alone when you’re sick.” Hop continued.

“Joyce?” Janes voice was raspy, her sore throat evident as she wore a concerned expression on her face.

“Yeah... she’s working tonight, couldn’t manage. But, I trust Steve okay? You can too. Play nice.” Hopper reassured the girl before kissing her lightly on the forehead and standing up, making his way back over to the door.

He patted Steve on the shoulder and ushered a thanks, “any problems you call the department and ask for me okay?”

“Yes sir” Steve replied, straightening his back like a soldier before Hopper closed the door and he and the kid were left to their own devices.

_Silence._

A little awkward to say the least. Steve was unsure how to start a conversation with the girl and didn’t want to get into something too complex knowing she wasn’t one hundred percent confident in her words.

He didn’t want to disturb her on her spot on the couch, she seemed content watching whatever was playing on the TV, so he pulled out one of the wooden chairs at the small dining table and took a seat. He started to twiddle with his thumbs as he became more and more inclined to say or do something with each minute that passed. Where did he start off a conversation? “How was your day?” Seemed a little awkward and forced and he probably could’ve guessed the answer would probably be not very good since the kid had been ill for a couple days now he presumed.

Steve tapped his fingers on the table top impatiently before abruptly standing up and walking over to the couch, placing his hands on the back, almost looking over.

“What are you watching?” He asked, trying to rid the silence suffocating the room.

“Game show.” The girl replied bluntly, her voice barely reaching a whisper.

“Family Feud right?” Steve egged on the kid to continue, he couldn’t bear a whole night in awkward silence, comfortable silence? Fine but here he just felt uncomfortable having not known her for long enough.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, not once moving her eyes from the tv screen.

“That was a good show, shame they stopped it. At least it does re-runs right?” Steve tried to continue the conversation.

Jane hummed in return, hugging her knees close to her chest and moving the blanket covering her closer to her chin.

Steve pursed his lips and clicked his tongue, frowning a little at his failed attempt to cut the silence. The only noise was Janes raspy breathing and the mumbles of the TV; the volume wasn’t too loud.

“You want something to eat?” He tried starting on a different topic, hoping she’d say yes to at least he’d be occupied for a minimum of ten minutes.

“Hmm” Jane hummed again, her eyes still not leaving the screen.

“So... yeah? I was told no Eggos though” Steve tried to get a definite answer.

“No Eggos?”

“Yeah, sorry... I mean, Hopper told me no but I guess maybe later, after you have some real food you can have... but you have to promise not to tell him I let you I think he’d kill me.” Steve bargained with the kid, “I’m not a bad cook, just so you know.” He puffed out his chest and gestured to himself, a humble brag.

Jane finally turned to look at him and nodded “okay.” In the softest voice.

Steve thought he could see the hint of a smile on her lips. Score.

He grinned and gave an thumbs up “great! Uh... I’ll go see what food you got and whip something up.” He jumped from his position and made his way to the kitchen area of the small house.

He threw open the fridge a little too enthusiastically, the shelves shaking a little with the force.

 _Hmm_.

Eggs, milk, a jar of pickles, butter, a couple different fruits and veg and some chicken. He could whip something up with that right? His mom had taught him how to make soup with almost every vegetable imaginable, the chicken could come in useful too. Also, a warm bowl of soup when you aren’t feeling your best always made him feel at least a little better so hopefully it would work on Jane too.

Steve began grabbed a couple ingredients from the fridge and lay them on the counter top before opening the doors to other cupboards, rummaging for utensils and seasoning, everything he’d need to make a chicken noodle soup ( his personal favourite ).

He ended up finding a wooden chopping board and some kitchen knives and began cutting up the vegetables, onion, carrot, celery, before throwing them in a pan that was way too big for a recipe for two people. Maybe he’d double the recipe, then at least Jane could have some more if she ever wanted to. He found some ramen noodles (should do) and a dusty box of chicken stock in the back of a cupboard, should be fine, it was still in date, he thought that hopper maybe just wasn’t the most adventurous cook.

He let the vegetables soften in the pot before adding the chicken stock and bringing it to the boil. He briefly forgot that the chicken needed to be cooked before he put it into the soup mix, _“duh Steve_ ”, and so quickly fried it, the quickest method of cooking meat he could think of before he threw the chicken into the liquid along with some seasoning. He left it for a minute or two to make sure it was hot before he took two bowls from a different cupboard and used a ladle to pour a bowl from him and Jane, he was still hungry despite having half a pizza to himself earlier.

He walked over to the couch, two bowls with spoons in hand and sat himself down in the space next to Jane. He carefully handed her the bowl, trying not to spill anything.

“Here, chicken noodle soup. It’s my favourite, it’s also meant to be good when your sick... I mean, it makes me feel a little better, hopefully you like it, if you don’t it’s okay I can make someth-“

“Good” Jane stopped Steve in his tracks, “thank you” She smiled gently at him and Steve grinned.

“Oh no problem I’m glad you like it” Steve blushed a little, he’d never been great at handling any kind of compliment no matter who it was from.

He felt a sort of validation knowing the the kid liked something he made, maybe he could’ve thought of it as a peace treaty and so now it gave him a ticket for her to maybe talk to him some more now that she’d gained a little more familiarity.

For now though, he let the kid eat her food, the sound of the metal spoon clanking the bottom of the bowl was music to his ears as within around five minutes she placed the bowl on the coffee table in front of her .

“You want any more?” Steve asked as he picked up the bowl, bringing it to the kitchen.

“Maybe later, you said Eggos?” Jane replied, doe eyed.

Steve felt too bad saying no and so agreed before getting a box from the freezer. He shoved two into the toaster and jumped when he turned around and saw Jane standing right behind him.

“Oh, you scared me.” Steve put his hand to his chest before he watched as Jane opened the fridge and pulled out a can of ready whip cream.

She then kneeled down and opened a cupboard to take out some Hershey’s chocolate syrup and two packets of M&Ms. The waffles popped from the toaster and Steve jumped again at the noise. He took them out with his thumbs and index fingers, grimacing and repeating “ah” as he placed them onto two plates.

“Hot?” Jane asked, a smirk on her face.

“Yeah, should’ve... probably used a fork or something.”

Jane squirted a hefty amount of cream into her waffle along with a puddle of Hershey’s sauce and just poured a packet of the M&Ms onto the plate, a couple not making it and landing on the table, not before she grabbed the strays and put them into her mouth.

Steve guessed she had a pretty sweet tooth.

“You want to decorate?” Jane said as she went to hand the cream to him.

“Oh no, you can do mines for me if you want.” Steve shook his head, he’d maybe regret eating such a sickly meal but at least it would taste good, he hoped.

He watched as Jane did the same actions as she had with her plate before she handed it to Steve as he handed her a fork and knife. He then sat at the small dinner table, expecting her to go back to the couch but he was wrong when she pulled out the chair in front of him and joined him at the table. He gave her a smile as he sat down before tucking into his diabetes on a plate. He has to admit, it was pretty good. It reminded him of being a little kid again and thinking that in his adult life he could happily have sharing size bags of Hershey’s kisses as a meal and nobody could tell him otherwise, as he grew up he realised that was probably not the most realistic thing he’d thought of.

“You... really like Eggos don’t you?” Steve mumbled with a mouthful of M&Ms.

“My favourite” Jane replied before wiping some chocolate syrup from her mouth with the end of her sleeve.

Steve chuckled a little. He was glad that the silence wasn’t that uncomfortable anymore, he didn’t know what he’d be doing if it was.

He thought that maybe now would be the time to ask a question that was on his mind.

“Do you like being called Jane or Eleven better?”

“Friends call me El” the girl replied, “both are okay”.

“So... can I call you El?” Steve hesitated a little, not exactly sure if he could enter the friend territory yet.

“Yes” She replied simply before putting another forkful of Eggo into her mouth.

Steve smiled. He guessed that meant she saw him as a friend, which meant his task of the night was complete by his standards.

They finished their dessert in a comfortable silence and Steve brought the dirty dishes to the sink, making sure to clear the evidence so Hopper maybe didn’t find out about the sweet treat. He then went and sat on the couch next to El before she got up and kneeled over by the TV rummaging on the ground, eventually picking up a VHS tape and sticking it into the player, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and switching the settings to play the tape and going back to her seat, tucking the blanket under her chin.

“What are we watching?” Asked Steve.

“E.T” the kid simply replied.

“Oh man that’s a great movie, Spielberg is the bomb” Steve geeked out a little in response, he was quite the movie geek.

El smiled at him before setting her eyes on the TV.

—

A couple hours had past and Steve sat dozing off on the couch as the credits rolled for the movie, El had fallen asleep a while ago and her head was laid on his shoulder and so he felt obliged to stick to his seat. Although, before he had to make a decision, one was made for him when the front door of the house creaked open and was gently shut as Chief Hopper walked through. El awoke at the noise and lifted her head, still a little weary.

“Hey kiddo” Chief greeted as he placed his keys on the countertop and made his way over to El to ruffle her hair.

Steve stood up straight like a soldier as the officer walked forward.

“How was she?” Hop asked.

“Oh great yeah, no bother, just finished a movie.” Steve rushed out his words as he fidgeted with his fingers in his jean pocket.

“He made soup” El piped up and Hopper looked down at her sat on the couch.

“Really now?” He sounded skeptical.

“It was good” she reassured him as he looked round to Steve who gave him an awkward closed mouth smile.

“Yeah there’s leftovers in the fridge, my mum taught me how to cook some stuff”

“I’ll take her word for it that it won’t poison me” Hopper said as he gestured towards El who smiled in return.

“Hey I’ll drive you home come on” the Chief said as he patted Steve on the back and made his way to the door.

“Oh okay great thanks” he replied as he followed Hop.

He looked around to El to say goodbye as he made his way out the door. Before he could leave she smiled at him

“Thank you Steve” she said, almost in a whisper due to her scratchy throat but it made Steve’s heart warm.

He smiled in return and gave her a small wave before closing the door behind him and getting into the car.

  
-

“Hey thanks for this” Hopper said sincerely as he stopped the car outside Steve’s house.

“I’ve only got twenty bucks on me right now I hope that’s okay but here take it” he continued as he waved some dollar bills at Steve.

“Oh... no, no you don’t have to do that I don’t want it it’s fine, it wasn’t a bother” Steve waved his hands, declining the money from the chief.

He really didn’t need it. He was just glad he managed to befriend the kid that was all he thought of as a reward for his duty, he didn’t need anything else.

Hopper frowned before replying, “okay, thanks again Steve. You’re a good kid.” He gave the smallest smile to Steve as he squeezed his shoulder.

Steve ushered a quiet thanks along with a smile as he felt his face heat up as he got out the car and made his way to the front door of his house as he waved at Hopper driving off.

Tonight didn’t turn out how the thought it would, but he was glad that it did end up being the way it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My google history is full of chicken noodle soup recipes and the history of family feud airing dates.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Steve Harrington with his brown eyes and brown hair he make me do this


End file.
